


Draco Joins the DA

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Good Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a one shot i wrote a while back and thought i might as well post. it was originally intended to be drarry, but theres absolutely nothing to indicate that in the text so you can call it that if you want or just see it is an earlier redemption for draco. I might write a follow up chapter or two in the future but don't count on it :)





	Draco Joins the DA

The Room fell quiet, an amazing feat for a room so full of teenagers. Every face turned to the stranger who had just entered through the only door. The defensive magic that had filled the Room of Requirement a moment ago dissipated quickly. Duels were stopped and half formed hexes fizzled in the air. Dumbledore’s Army had been in the middle of learning how cast and maintain a shield charm at the same time, but no one was doing either at this moment, they were all staring at the first ever Slytherin to enter the room. More than a few looked panicked, probably expecting Umbridge and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad to follow. All of them were afraid of the consequences of getting caught practicing defensive magic right under Umbridge’s nose. Harry Potter was both, but he didn’t let either show. He was also simply disappointed in himself, the club was only a month old, they’d had all of three meetings, were they really caught already. But then again, it was only one Slytherin. 

_ What the fuck is Draco Malfoy doing here? _

“What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry figured the best way to get an answer was to ask. He’d hadn’t really spoken to Malfoy in the past three years, but he knew enough to be shocked at his presence. Especially that he was alone. Harry was reasonably sure that Draco was a member of the Junior Death Eaters Club, also known as Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad. The only plausible reason for him being there would be with Umbridge, the toad herself, to break up the secret club. But he was alone, what fuck was that about?

“Learning defense against the dark arts?” He said it as a question, looking increasingly unsure of himself. His eyes flicked back to the door that just closed behind him, as if considering backing out. 

_ Too late for that, Malfoy. I’m not letting you leave without answers. How did a Slytherin even find the meeting? _

“How-” Before Harry could interrogate Malfoy, Hermione, who was standing next to him, spoke up. “I invited him. Harry, it’s a little silly to preach unity without allowing any Slytherins to join.” Her dark eyes held a challenge, like she was prepared to fight Harry on this. Harry just looked back at her confused and a little hurt.

_ Why didn’t she ask me, or at least warn me he was coming? _

Hermione gave him a hard look, one that said, _  “Trust me _ .” Harry thought for a second, but he knew that he would end up trusting Hermione. He always did. With so many teenagers in one room, the silence had not lasted. At first whispers had started up, and then everyone was chatting about the newest development. Harry tried to get their attention again, but even though he was their “teacher” as another student, he didn’t have  _ that  _ much authority over them. 

“Alright everyone, clean up. We’ll pick this up next week. Leave in pairs and go straight to your common rooms, you know the drill.” Everyone was already leaving anyway, not wanting to be out past curfew, but Harry felt he had done his best to direct them. He clocked Malfoy turning towards the door and called out, “Not you Malfoy. We’ve got to talk.”


End file.
